ostpreussenwikiaorg_de-20200213-history
Matthäus Waissel
Matthäus Waissel (* um 1540 in Bartenstein; † 1602 möglicherweise in Königsberg; auch: Matthaeus Waisselius) war ein deutscher lutherischer Theologe, Lautenist, Herausgeber von Musiksammlungen und Schriftsteller. Leben Ob er jener Matthaeus Waiszel Borussus war, der sich 1553 an der Universität Frankfurt (Oder) immatrikulierte, ist unsicher; in diesem Fall müsste sein Geburtsdatum deutlich vor 1540 liegen. Am 1. Februar 1561 immatrikulierte sich Waissel an der Albertus-Universität in Königsberg, wo er Theologie studierte. Waissel wurde 1573 Schulleiter einer Schule in Schippenbeil bei Königsberg. Von 1574 bis 1587 war er Pfarrer zu Langheim. 1573 gab er ein Buch mit Lautenmusik heraus, das überwiegend Arrangements von Vokalkompositionen italienischer und deutscher Komponisten enthielt. Insgesamt veröffentlichte er vier Tabulaturbücher mit Spielstücken für die Laute. Das dritte enthielt auch Anleitungen zum Spiel der Laute. Das 1592 veröffentlichte letzte Tabulaturbuch war für lange Jahre die letzte Lautentabulatur in Deutschland und die letzte Veröffentlichung, die die Deutsche Lautentabulatur überhaupt benutzte. Waissel verlangt bei vielen Stücken ein ausgeprägtes Lagenspiel und somit die gute Beherrschung des Instruments. Seine Tabulaturbücher waren in ganz Europa verbreitet. Ob Waissel auch einige Stücke in den von ihm herausgegebenen Tabulaturbüchern selbst komponiert hat, gilt als nicht gesichert.Douglas Alton Smith: A history of the lute from antiquity to the Renaissance. Lute Society of America, Lexington 2002, ISBN 097140710X ( ) Waissel veröffentlichte später noch zwei weitere Bücher: 1596 erschien ein Buch mit biblischen Erzählungen in Versen, 1599 lokale Geschichten und Berichte aus seiner ostpreußischen Heimat. Sein Sohn, der ebenfalls den Namen Matthäus Waissel trug, wurde ebenfalls Musiker; 1598 ist er als Instrumentist in Riga nachweisbar, und von 1616 bis 1619 war er Mitglied der Hofkapelle von Königsberg. Werke *1573, Tabulatura continens insignes et selectissimas quoque cantionex … testudini adaptas (Digitalisat) *1591, Tabulatura allerley kunstliche Preambuln *1592, Lautenbuch, darinn von der Tabulatur und Application gründlicher und voller Unterricht … *1592, Tabulatura Guter gemeiner Deudtscher Tentze nicht allein auff einer Lauten in sonderheit, Sodnern auch auff zweyen Lauten … *1596, Summa doctrinae sacrae *1599, Chronica Alter Preusscher Eifflendischer und Curlendischer Historien … Aus alten geschriebenen Historien ordenlich verfasset und menniglich zu nutz in den Druck gegeben. Durch Matthaeum Waisselium (Digitalisat) Literatur * Josef Klima, Hans Radke: Waissel, Waisselius, Matthäus. In: Die Musik in Geschichte und Gegenwart. Neuausgabe. Personenteil Band 17. Bärenreiter, Kassel und Metzler, Stuttgart 2007, ISBN 978-3-7618-1137-5, Sp. 386f. * Klaus-Peter Koch: Matthäus Waissel, Valentin Haussmann und Georg Neumark. Drei Beispiele für den Umgang mit polnischer Musik um 1600. In: Jahrbuch für deutsche und osteuropäische Volkskunde 37. Elwert, Marburg 1994, , S. 122–138. * Wolfgang Kreth: Matthaeus Waissel „Tabulatura“ 1592. Einleitung zur vollständigen Faksimile-Ausgabe, in: Gitarre & Laute 6/1982, S. 346 ff. * Hans Radke, Wolfgang Boetticher, Christian Meyer: Waissel Waisselius, Matthäus. In: The new Grove Dictionary of Music and Musicians. 2nd edition. Volume 27. Grove, New York und Macmillan, London 2001, ISBN 1-56159-239-0, S. 3 f. * Josef Zuth: Handbuch der Laute und Gitarre. Wien 1926, S. 284 Weblinks * * Gemeinfreie Noten von Matthäus Waissel bei musicaviva.com * Matthäus Waissels Lauten-Tutorium (Englische Übersetzung von Sarge Gerbode; PDF, 890 KB) Anmerkungen Kategorie:Evangelischer Geistlicher (16. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Autor Kategorie:Chronik (Literatur) Kategorie:Christliche Literatur Kategorie:Lautenist Kategorie:Person (Ostpreußen) Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren im 16. Jahrhundert Kategorie:Gestorben 1602 Kategorie:Mann